Electronic number generators for things such as lotteries are generally very expensive. The present invention features a random number selector for generating random numbers for lotteries or other purposes. The random number selector device of the present invention is portable and less expensive as compared to electronic number generators.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.